


Вопросы, оставленные без ответов

by Someone__who__cares



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Pre-Series, Мизогиния, Моральное насилие, ангст, драма, предканон, пропущенная сцена
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-13 18:50:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14118660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someone__who__cares/pseuds/Someone__who__cares
Summary: Триша задавалась множеством вопросов, так и не получивших ответа. Их стало еще больше после того, как на пороге дома Элриков очутился странный длинноволосый юноша, молодое лицо которого было столь чуждо его потемневшим от старости глазам.





	Вопросы, оставленные без ответов

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [questions unanswered](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541052) by [DianaSolaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaSolaris/pseuds/DianaSolaris). 



> I'm very grateful to this fic's author, I mean it. Thank you for everything.

Она укладывает детей в постель. Ал первым устраивается на подушках: он ни за что не уснет, пока сидящий подле матери Эд не поможет ей доочитать сказку на ночь. Она видит, с какой увлеченностью старший следит за текстом. Текстом, которые они слышали уже тысячу раз. Ее чудесные мальчики приступили к изучению алхимической науки, но их все еще очаровывают простейшие из историй. Это не перестает тревожить ее временами.

Она с воодушевлением заканчивает, гладит старшего по светлой макушке и, взяв его на руки, обходит постель и аккуратно укладывает на свободное место. Эд сворачивается рядом с братом — и вскоре начинает слышаться его посапывание. Альфонс любяще улыбается ей. Ему, как и всегда, нужно чуть больше времени, чтобы уснуть.

— Добрых снов, — бесшумно задвинув шторы, она запирает за собой дверь и оказывается в гостиной, мягко ступая босыми ногами по деревянному полу…

И — останавливается.

Некто дожидается ее у распахнутой двери. Лунный холодный свет выделяет их силуэты на фоне иссиня-черного горизонта, окружающего долину.

И сквозь смутное сомнение пробирается такое чувство, будто… Будто Триша догадывается, кто он такой.

 

* * *

 

Триша знает, что ее муж — та еще загадка.

— Откуда ты родом? — спрашивает она, и он неохотно и довольно общо рассказывает о ферме у горного подножья.

— А какая у тебя была семья? — и вот он уже пытается свернуть на новую, далекую от этой тему. Она понимает, что ненароком давит на больное в такие моменты.

— Женись на мне, — но она тут же слышит отказ, видя страх — настоящий, неподдельный страх — в его глазах. Слышит что-то об опасности и риске, о сложившихся устоях общества, и снова — нечетко, снова — размыто. Он все говорит и говорит, не произнося ни слова в действительности.

Это не должно было удивить ее. Ни то, что он ушел, ни то, что он так и не вернулся. Не должно, но удивляет. _«Иначе и быть не могло, правда же?»_ — и она глядит на своих замечательных мальчиков, гадая, сколькими вопросами предстоит задаться им и сколько из них так и останутся без ответа.

 

* * *

 

Пришелец с размаху хлопает дверью, и Триша содрогается в надежде, как бы Ала не одолело его любопытство…

— Дети только уснули, — тихо проговаривает она. — Чем могу помочь?..

Но он не отвечает, а лишь кидается к ней, ступая размашистыми шагами, — и она неуверенно пятится до тех пор, пока не оказывается загнанной в угол маленькой кухоньки.

Он куда моложе, чем можно было себе представить. Бледность тощего, чуть вытянутого лица, взгляд впалых, точно измученных бессонницей глаз и острые выступы скул, подобные тем, какие были у средневековых аристократов. В нем чувствуется нечто неукротимо дикое, непредсказуемое — и Триша осторожно протягивает руку за спину, обхватывая пальцами рукоять кухонного ножа.

— Кто ты?.. — спрашивает она и снова сталкивается с давно знакомой развязностью. Той, что всегда оставляла вопросы без ответов.

На какой-то мгновение всерьез начинает казаться, что он нем, как те одичавшие, выросшие в лесах дети, о которых ей доводилось слышать (и не так уж сложно в это поверить при виде его растрепанных волос, колючим плющом огибающих плечи), — но вот он подает голос:

— Ты… Триша.

Ладонь сильнее сжимает нож. С готовностью ко всему.

— Да. Триша Элрик.

— Он на тебе не женился.

Это сравнимо с тем, как если бы он вырвал лезвие у нее из рук и вонзил прямо в сердце. И вместе с тем… она хотя бы начинает понимать.

— Стало быть, ты ищешь мое… ищешь Хоэнхайма.

Какая-то томящая древняя чернота тотчас охватывает его зрачки, а спустя миг он снова слишком молод. Молод и стар. Одновременно. И ей это не ново.

— Нет, — пауза. — Да, — и снова секунда замешательства, и острые зубы, прикусывающие тонкую губу. — Но не сейчас.

— Что ж, его нет здесь.

— Знаю.

Триша сглатывает. Часть ее хочет увильнуть от его взгляда — настойчивого, давящего, выцветшего (да ведь ни у кого не может быть цвета глаз точно такого же, как у растертой под подошвами голубики или сходящих с кожи синяков… то есть ни у кого из тех, кого она встречала прежде), — но она не может, как бы ни хотелось.

Сердце колотится о ребра.

— И из ценного здесь тоже ничего, — шепотом. — Ты должен был понять это, просто увидев наш дом.

— Ха? Реально думаешь, мне нужны _деньги_? — от того он даже заходится в смехе, запрокинув голову, но сам же резко и прерывается, всматривается в нее все так же пристально и остро, и фыркает. И выглядит едва ли не растерянным. Все-таки он еще ребенок, успевает утвердиться в ее голове, — но вот старость снова вгрызается в его черты, в который раз сбивая с толку… — Твои дети, — выдает незнакомец. — _Его_ дети.

Ее хватка крепнет до предела.

— _Нет._

 

* * *

 

Он весь полон пугливого интереса каждый раз, когда касается ее живота. Она почти верит, но все же этого интереса недостаточно для того, чтобы скрыть очевидное — похоже, это будет не первый его ребенок. Не то чтобы Триша чувствует себя преданной, нет, но она искренне недопонимает: неужели так трудно сказать правду?

И — спрашивает сама. На самом деле она хочет и имеет право знать куда больше, чем спрашивает, но следует попытаться хотя бы так.

— Ты был женат?.. — она заминается на последнем слове. Но никакого другого на ум не приходит. — То есть… был кто-то еще, да?..

Он качает головой, но она слишком хорошо его знает и потому понимает: это не отрицание, а просто молчаливая просьба не заходить так далеко.

— Это имеет значение? — а вот это уже означает твердое «да». — Сейчас я здесь, с тобой. Все остальное неважно.

 _«Для меня — важно»_ , — хочется сказать Трише, но она чувствует, насколько эфемерна их связь: стоит ей переусердствовать, свернуть не туда, — и он исчезнет, подобно подхваченному ветром лепестку, бороздящему небеса в поисках долгожданного умиротворения. Ее предупреждали о существовании таких, как он.

И она бы повиновалась, если бы не его глаза. Такие молодые, и старые, и сияющие жидким золотом, как само солнце.

 

* * *

 

— Моих детей ты не получишь, — провозглашает она как можно решительнее, спеша напомнить каждой клеточке своего тела о былых стычках в безлюдных задворках и драках в толще темных переулков; о том, как приходилось обвязывать кулаки бинтами и оттирать разбитый нос полами передника.

— С чего бы? _Ты_ остановишь? — в ответ — все тот же капризно-издевательский тон.

Она уже имела дело с юношами его возраста, уже справлялась с ними. Уж это ей точно по силам.

Замахнувшись свободной рукой, она хлестко ударяет его по щеке — и снова неумолимый страх скребется внутри: разбудила, привлекла внимание, разожгла интерес, но _«нет, дорогие, нет, оставайтесь за дверью, не подходите, не просыпайтесь, мамочка справится и сама»…_

Он выглядит почти испуганным… нет, даже не почти. Сработало. Шипение просачивается сквозь острые сжатые зубы, и от вида его замешательства она силится подавить внезапный, приходящийся так некстати смешок.

— Ты не заберешь и не причинишь им вреда. И объяснишь мне, какая обида на моего мужа вынудила тебя угрожать невинным детям из-за одного только разногласия между вами…

— _«Разногласия»?_ — оскорбленно повторяет он и с долей вальяжности падает на стул, броско пропуская волосы меж костистых пальцев. Он, должно быть, очень давно не ел, насколько можно судить по выпирающим ребрам о неестественной плоскости обнаженного живота.

— Ты злишься, — спокойно произносит она. — Я ведь понимаю…

— Да _что_ ты вообще можешь _«понимать»_ , тупорылая _тварь_? — огрызаются в ответ, и Тришу снова тянет как следует ему вмазать…

— Хоэнхайм из тех людей, каких трудно понять. Так что... Мне и вправду многого не известно, — ей не скрыть горести, которая просачивается между слов: куда проще выглядеть уверенным и счастливым при свете дня, когда темнота ночи не вскрывает надежно спрятанные раны на душе.

— Трудно понять? Херню не неси. Ты ж даже не… — он через силу смолкает и подтягивает колени к груди, уместив обнаженные ступни у самого края сиденья. — Короче, исчезни уже. Я подстрою так, что все будет смахивать на — ах, ах — коварный несчастный случай. Проще некуда.

Она не может отвести от юноши глаз и отчаянно пытается понять, почему он так похож на…

— Хватит пялиться! — и он внезапно швыряет в нее чашку — чашку Эда, запоздало мелькает в мыслях, — и она вся сжимается и болезненно вздрагивает, когда хрупкая керамика вдребезги разбивается о дверцу ближнего шкафчика.

— Мама?.. — мягким сонным шепотом доносится из спальни. Незнакомец тотчас оглядывается на зов, но не успевает сделать и шагу, как дрожащее лезвие уже утыкается ему в грудину.

— _Не посмеешь_ , — сдавленно хрипит она. Зеленоватые глаза мечут молнии. — _«Для начала попробуй сразиться с девчон…»_

Но, к ее удивлению, он приподнимает руку и косо ухмыляется.

— Недурно, недурно. Ножичек смогла приберечь.

Она снова пронзает его ледяным взглядом, а затем прячет оружие в кармане фартука, отворачивается и медленно отворяет соседнюю дверь, с нестерпимой остротой теперь чувствуя свою уязвимость перед оставшемся позади противником.

— Эдвард? Альфонс? Что стряслось? — с успокаивающей, убаюкивающей беззаботностью отзывается она.

— Я слышал шум… — сипло шепчет полусонный Ал, потирая веки. И у Эда глаза открыты, но не похоже, чтобы он до конца вырвался из крепких объятий сна.

Триша присаживается на краешек постели. Между лопаток покалывает от мысли о _нем_ , следящим из-за темного угла.

— Хм?.. Должно быть, это откуда-то снаружи. Все в порядке. Здесь вы в безопасности.

— …Обещаешь?

— Даю слово.

Она слышит скрип половиц, проседающих под ногами пришельца, но прикрытая дверь остается нетронутой.

Она снова целует братьев на ночь, не переставая думать о том, что, возможно, сегодняшняя ночь — последняя в ее жизни.

 

* * *

 

Их знакомство пришлось на день, когда он, несколько потерянный, ввалился в небольшой домашний лазарет Пинако Рокбелл. Солнечные лучи позади оплетали его фигуру сияющим ореолом, и густая кровь обильной волной стекала к запястью.

— Подозреваю, я поранился, — проговорил он тогда слегка озадаченно.

— Ох-х… р-ради всего святого, скорей сюда! Ох уж эти дубни-туристы! — не скупится на проклятия Пинако. — Триша! Подготовь-ка поскорее марлю, хирургические нить с иглой и побольше влажных тряпиц… И да, виски бы тоже не помешал…

Триша спешит исполнить поручение, и сталкиваются лицом к лицу они только тогда, когда она подносит наставнице поднос с инструментами. Она уже готова удалиться, но гость задерживает ее, придержав здоровой рукой.

— Не составите компанию, пока меня великодушно зашивают? Мне и так не по себе он игл, а от этой так и вообще…

Триша задерживает взгляд на его ладони, что раза в два крупнее ее собственной (для нее не секрет, что она недостаточно вымахала для своего возраста, но… Но в голову никогда не приходило, насколько миниатюрной она выглядит по сравнению с такими, как он, — людьми, которым наклоняться приходится, чтобы переступить порог этого дома…), и присаживается рядом.

— Как вас зовут?

— Хоэнхайм.

— Хоэ?..

— Хоэнхайм, — смешливо помогает мужчина, но тут же вздрагивает от боли. — Знаю-знаю, странновато звучит.

— А это имя или фамилия?

— И то и то, — даже слишком охотно отвечает он. — А тебя как звать?

— Триша. Триша Элрик.

— Оу, так ты не из Рокбеллов?..

Она качает головой.

— Но тоже собираюсь стать механиком автоброни. Совсем как Пинако!

Та отзывается усмешкой на возгласы Триши и, не отвлекаясь от требующей концентрации процедуры, бормочет:

— Это как же ты умудрился так не хило себя полоснуть? — с очевидным осуждением. — Думала, ты в драку ввязался, но на след от лезвия не похоже. Как тебя угораздило?

Хоэнхайм робко улыбается.

— На забор напоролся.

— _Забор…_

— Ай, ну, не заметил, не вписался… Бывает!

Триша смеется, но прикрывает губы и замолкает, одумавшись. Не раз ее отчитывали за больно уж мальчишеский смех (и чего они ожидали от той, которая выросла среди толпы мальчишек?), но Хоэнхайм протягивает пальцы к ее подбородку.

— Какой прелестный смех, — ох, просто банальная ненавязчивая любезность, любезность все лишь _флиртующего_. Но ее губ касается глуповатая улыбка, и становится ясно: просто так им уже не разойтись.

 

* * *

 

Возвратившись, Триша видит его прислонившимся к стене, со скрещенными на груди руками и ниспадающими на лицо волосами. Они зеленоватые, замечает она наконец, — это неестественно, но в той же мере неестественно, как и все остальное, что ему присуще. Вплоть до манеры двигаться — по-кошачьи и в то же время по-змеиному.

— Уже вошло в привычку лгать им? — глумливо интересуется пришелец.

— Говорю подобное, только когда у меня нет причин считать это _ложью_.

Вместо ответа — резкая, грубая хватка, сдавливающая подбородок. Он вертит ее голову так и этак, придирчиво рассматривая со всевозможных ракурсов.

— Думаешь, дохера особенная? — проговаривает он наконец и отнимает руку. — Ты не милашка и не силачка, ты вообще _ничто_.

— Я куда крепче, чем кажусь. И докажу это, если ты сейчас же не уберешься из моего дома.

Но это только и делает, что вызывает у него уже привычную язвительную усмешку.

— Ах да, точно. Я никуда не уйду, пока не заполучу желаемое.

— Жизни моих сыновей.

— Готов согласиться только на душонку старшенького, если так тянет поторговаться.

Кулаки снова чешутся, но Триша не знает, как можно выразить весь тот первородный ужас и жгучее презрение, что одолевают ее, как побороть ту боль от осознания, что кто-то может быть настолько жесток — безотчетно и бессовестно.

Она плюет ему в лицо.

— И это должно было напугать? — бесцеремонно оттирается он, явно не впечатленный.

— Ты мерзок.

— Ты далеко не первая, кто так говорит.

— Они же _дети_.

— И? — пожав плечами. — Если приспичило поразбрасываться обвинениями, начни с него — за то, что он их отец. Он знал, чем все может обернуться.

Ее желудок будто наливается едким свинцом.

 _«Женись на мне»_ , — вспоминается Трише. И теперь ей, как никакой другой, ясна причина, по которой ее мечте не суждено было сбыться.

 

* * *

 

Он целует ее в последний раз (конечно же, мы никогда не знаем, какому из них предстоит оказаться для нас последним), собираясь отлучиться в город за очередной заказанной книгой. Привычный поцелуй в столь же непримечательный, ничем не отличающийся от других день. Его борода по-прежнему колючая, слегка неухоженная. Он махает Эду и Алу на прощание, и она не первый раз замечает толику отстраненности в этом прощании, и хочет, чтобы он все же решился обращался с ними не так холодно, как сейчас.

Мысли об этом все никак не оставят ее.

_«Если ты с самого начала планировать оставить нас, тебе следовало проводить с ними больше времени»._

К началу следующей летней поры Ал уже с трудом припоминал, каков был голос отца.

И в этом — тоже его вина.

 

* * *

 

— Так и быть, — выдавливает она. — Если ты так жаждешь чьей-то гибели, дерзай! Вот только бери выше. Убей меня. Жизнь одного взрослого может быть приравнена к двум — детей. Так что вперед… — она не позволяет себе заострять внимание на дальнейшей участи сыновей, — _«Пинако позаботится о них, добрая, любящая, чудесная Пинако…»_ — главное, что так они хотя бы останутся в живых…

По крайней мере, она на это надеется.

Но желает знать наверняка.

— На кой черт _ты_ мне сдалась? — он даже не шелохнулся.

— Я их мать. Я жена Хоэнхайма.

— Ты не его _кровь_.

— Нет. Но я — его выбор. — Былая радость теплится у самого сердца — изъеденная печалью и скорбью, но все еще живая. — _«Он выбрал меня. Выбрал меня — сироту без денег, без родных, без всего, кроме тяжелого клейма одиночества во взгляде. Он выбрал меня…»_

В чужаке — невозможно не заметить — плещется неистовая ярость, и Триша ныряет рукой в карман, пусть даже все может быть уже слишком поздно к тому моменту, когда она дотянется до рукоятки…

Он ухмыляется, но холодные глаза преисполнены маниакальным блеском. Охватившая черты маска звериного азарта объясняет все задолго до того, как слышится его голос:

— Договорились. Ты — в обмен на детишек.

— О… Обещаешь? — рвано выдыхает их мать.

Меж растянутых губ белеют острые, как лезвия, клыки.

— Обещаю.

Сердце срывается куда-то вниз, будто утаскивая душу под землю, но на кивок сил еще хватает. Она решилась уже давным давно — и сейчас лишь настало время этому решению осуществиться.

— Будь по-твоему. Только… — сглотнув, она отвечает ему под стать: — Сделай так, чтобы все походило на несчастный случай.

Это все, что удается протереть сквозь отекшие губы, и от нее не доносится больше ни звука.

С его выражением случается нечто странное: оно будто сглаживается, будто смягчается и опять предстает невозможно, невообразимо юным. Он еле ощутимо касается ее щеки. Они мокры от слез, вдруг осознает она — и краснеет от жгучего стыда. Уже чересчур даже для нее, отважной, непоколебимой Триши.

Незнакомец лишь фыркает, наскоро смахивает соленую влагу с ее кожи и исчезает за порогом.

 

* * *

 

Хоэнхайм приносит ей кофе в постель каждое утро. Он из тех, кого называют жаворонками, причем встает он настолько рано, что порой ей не понять, когда он успевает поспать. В любом случае кофе никогда не бывает остывшим. Она выпивает все до капли, слизнув немного с губ, и сладкая ласковость охватывает Тришу изнутри — она взбирается ему на колени и крепко целует, и пробегается пальцами по пуговицам его рубашки.

Хоэнхайм сдерживает порыв, прижимая ее ладони к себе, осторожно примыкая лбом к ее груди.

— Я люблю тебя, — с нежностью.

— И я тебя, — Триша поглаживает золотистые волосы, средь которых день от дня все отчетливее проявляются серебристые пряди. Он старше ее, но она никогда не могла вычислить, насколько именно. Порой она считает эти проблески седины, будто это может помочь ей самой отыскать ответ. — …Что-то не так?

— Бо… боюсь, — еле слышно.

— Чего же? Бояться совсем нечего.

— Я… не отец. Я не могу быть… им, — в голосе звучат ноты томящегося в глубине души испуга, и Триша сильнее прижимается к нему.

— Но ты уже им стал. Эдвард тебя любит. Тянется к тебе каждый раз, когда слышит твой голос.

Он слабо усмехается и спускается к ее животу, который стал только чуть-чуть крупнее.

— И он тоже меня полюбит, м? — спрашивает он, но ее беспокойство никуда не девается.

— Само собой! — Триша накрывает его ладонь своей и целует в лоб. — Мы же теперь семья. Ты, я, Эдвард и наш малыш…

Он улыбается, пусть туман страха все еще витает на поверхности золотистых глаз. Она хочет расспросить, хочет больше знать о том, где прорастают корни этой его странной боязни; о том, что же способно ужаснуть человека настолько, что тот начинает цепляться за даже самую эфемерную надежду… И в то же время ей становится легче. Он раскрылся. Сказал ей хоть что-то. Совсем немного. Но — достаточно.

Она отчаянно цепляется за эти воспоминания, когда его место на постели все больше и больше холодеет, когда гладкие подушки уже не напоминают о его пребывании здесь.

_«Он доверился мне»._

 

* * *

 

Она сидит у окна и наблюдает за сыновьями, возвращающимися из школы. Они задерживаются с Уинри. Быть может, Эд с лучшей подругой ввязались в очередную драку. Триша и рада бы была оттого огорчиться, но эти двое с некоторых пор приноровились устраивать поучительные взбучки школьным хулиганам — и потому разочарование уже давно уступило место гордости.

Но вот на холме появляется фигура, что куда выше ребенка. Свет окружает силуэт теплым ореолом. И пусть даже она знает, что ошибается, что этого _не может_ случиться — она оставила надежду уже очень давно, — Триша все равно вскакивает с места, и предвкушение вспыхивает в ней ярким пламенем, и…

Она падает. Не знает, обо что зацепилась, — может, просто запуталась в собственных ногах, уже слишком слабых для долгой ходьбы… ох, значит, уже скоро тайное станет явным и наступит пора скорби, и соболезнований, и петляющих в небе воронов…

Руки, придерживающие ее за плечи — не _его_. Слишком малы, мертвенно бледны, с длинными, жесткими пальцами.

Триша старается не глядеть в его сторону, даже когда ее снова усаживают на место.

— Спасибо, — шелестит она и пытается сделать вид, что сердце не разбито снова. Как в первый раз.

_«Говорят, время лечит, вот только мое уже на исходе»._

— Какая же ты все-таки _дура_ , — прыскает он.

Она поднимает взгляд на эти глаза цвета венозной крови, на эти бескровные губы. Триша теперь отчетливо видит это во всем — в четко очерченной линии челюсти, в положении его плеч. Видит то, что никому никогда не приходило в голову изменить. Быть может, яд наделил ее новым видением, открыл какую-то особую истину. А может, она просто теряет рассудок.

— Как тебя зовут? — интересуется она впервые за все эти годы.

Он качает головой, уже готовый немедленно отклонить ненужный вопрос… но прикусывает губу.

— Энви.

— Это твое имя или фамилия? — смахивает на добровольное издевательство над собой, она понимает. Но чего не простишь умирающей женщине?

— И то и то, — он избегает ее взгляда. — Ты все выпила. До дна — _каждый_ чертов раз. Ты даже не пыталась…

— Не пыталась, — его рука покоится совсем рядом, на подлокотнике стула, и Триша мягко накрывает ее своими пальцами. Он не одергивает руку — лишь вздрагивает. На подоконнике покоятся ряды чашек. Они наполнены водой, пропитанной металлическим вкусом. — …Ты не сдержишь своего обещания, — со смиренной твердостью проговаривает она. И это — не вопрос.

— Так сильно этого хочешь?

— Нет, конечно… Просто ты весь в отца.

Холодный взгляд гневно вспыхивает, лицо багровеет от злости. — Я ему не… Я… — он не удостоил ее подробностями: отвернулся только и едва не выскочил из комнаты, прежде чем — уже спокойнее — воротиться обратно и снова заглянуть ей в глаза. — П-просто заткнись, — отрывисто пытается поставить точку он, ощущая тяжесть в груди, и инстинктивно ныряет пальцами в копну длинных волос; сжимает пряди, спутывает, скручивает и обматывает их вокруг кисти так, что те все больше походят на гибкие лозы ядовитого плюща.

— А откуда ты родом? — спрашивает она, пусть исход уже предрешен.

Он, по обыкновению, пожимает плечами.

— Да какая уж разница. К концу месяца тебя не станет, к чему этим голову забивать?

Она лишь улыбается. Не ошиблась. Вот и очередной вопрос, оставленный без ответа.

— И правда.

**Author's Note:**

> Опубликовано также на Ficbook.net - https://ficbook.net/readfic/6372048


End file.
